The function of this core unit is to centralize the facilities and expertise of the major physical chemical[unreadable] and structural techniques utilized in the four project areas forming the Program Project.[unreadable] Facilities Provided by the Core Unit:[unreadable] 1) X-Ray Crystallography[unreadable] 2) Nuclear Magnetic Resonance Spectroscopy[unreadable] Nuclei: 13C, 1H, 2H, 31P, 15N and all other NMR nuclei[unreadable] 3) Calorimetry[unreadable] High sensitivity adiabatic differential scanning, titration[unreadable] 4) Electron Microscopy[unreadable] Negative staining, sectioning and morphological analysis[unreadable] 5) Structural Electron Microscopy and Image Processing[unreadable] 6) Protein Crystallization[unreadable] 7) Circular Dichroism Spectroscopy[unreadable] Near and far UV[unreadable] 8) Molecular Modeling, Graphics, and Molecular Dynamics[unreadable] 9) Crystallographic Computing[unreadable] 10) Surface Monolayer Techniques